1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an improved orthopedic device for lower back support during work, exercise, and competition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise and weight training belts are used to provide lower back support to avoid injury to this area when under stress from activity. The range of use of these devices is broader than generally thought. For example, truck drivers use them on extended trips, and construction workers use them when lifting heavy loads on the job. Regardless of the reasons for use, currently there is no belt that properly addresses the most sensitive area of the back, the lumbar region ---- that is, the area of the lumbar vertabrae and surrounding erector muscles down to the small of the back. Devices of the prior art are belts whose construction provides for support along its horizontal center with support diminishing as a person moves above or below this center. At the lumbar region, these devices bridge across the spine via the erector muscles, leaving a gap at the center of the back.
More particularly, conventional orthopedic devices do not afford balanced, equal, and uninterrupted support to the lumbar region along the entire horizontal and vertical planes thereof.
The first part of the problem is to supply uninterrupted support across the back along the horizontal plane. The problem arises because conventional belts are of flat, single level construction. Some belts have lumbar pads, but these pads are also flat or of one piece construction. The back, across the lumbar area, is indented and curved. The erector muscles are indented from the flat of the back, and the spine is further indented at the center of the back. Thus, belts of flat construction can not provide even, uninterrupted support in the horizontal plane.
The second part of the problem is to supply equal support or pressure uniformly from the top to the bottom of the belt along the vertical plane. Conventional belts are constructed in one of three basic ways: single unit with a single fastener, single units with dual fasteners, and two part construction ---- i.e., a wide body with a narrow support belt affixed with a fastener. The single unit belts with one fastener and the two part construction belts tend to concentrate the support pressure along the horizontal center of the belt. This support decreases to almost zero at the upper and lower edges of the belt. The single unit-dual fastener construction belts have the problem of the upper and lower edges of the belt digging into the back of the wearer and the center of the belt bowing outwardly, thereby giving unequal support in the vertical plane.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic device affording balanced, equal, and uninterrupted support to the lumbar region along the entire horizontal and vertical planes thereof.
Another object is to provide such a device which is of simple and rugged construction and economical to manufacture, use and maintain.